Mixed Signals
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Ever since they returned from saving the gods and defeating Luke and Kronos, Clarisse has been giving very mixed signals to Percy
1. Chapter 1

** Mixed Signals**

Summary: Ever since they returned from saving the gods and defeating Luke and Kronos, Clarisse has been giving very mixed signals to Percy

Pairing: Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue

Rating: M

Percy Jackson thought that Clarisse was the strangest girl on the face of the earth. One minute she was going to kick his ass in sparing, and the next she was flirting with him! What the hell was going on Percy thought to himself as he made his way to his cabin.

During the whole battle against Luke, Percy and Clarisse had become friends, despite their early years at Camp-Half- Blood. As Percy got ready for bed, he wondered that if He and Clarisse did start a romantic relationship, How her father Ares the god of war would take it.

Percy and Ares were not exactly best friends. When Percy was accused of stealing Zeus's master bolt, it was Ares who had given it to Percy to take down to Hades. As Percy mused this, he quickly fell asleep. While he slept, He had a very interesting dream about Clarisse.

_-Percy's Dream-_

_He and Clarisse were sparing as usual, when Clarisse stood back for a moment. Percy watched as Clarisse pulled of her armor, leaving her in fiery red tank top, and a black mini skirt. "W...What are you doing Clarisse", Percy stuttered as he watched Clarisse remove her tank top and skirt. _

_Clarisse just smiled at him, as she stood naked in front of him. "Like what you see Seaweed Brain" Clarisse asked as she pinched and played with her nipples. _

"_Mhmm yeah I do War Girl" replied Percy as he walked up to her, pressing his body to hers. Clarisse moaned as she felt Percy's jean clad erection pressing against her bare pussy._

_-End Dream-_

Percy awoke with a start, reaching down he felt he was very hard from the dream. Feeling thirsty, Percy got out of bed and walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing a can of coke. After draining the coke, Percy returned to bed.

The next day, Clarisse awoke early, and decided to take a shower before the day began. As she showered, she kept on thinking about Percy. The more she thought about him, the more she got that tingling feeling in her pussy. Biting her bottom lip, she reached down and groaned as she felt how wet she was. After fingering herself to a mind blowing orgasm, Clarisse got dressed and headed out.

For most of the morning, Clarisse and Percy spared. Every now and then they would stop so they could catch their breath and take a drink of water. When Clarisse bent over to get her water bottle, Percy found his eyes trailing right down to her ass. As if sensing that he was staring, Clarisse wiggled her ass slightly, grinning when she hears him groan softly.

After sparing, Percy and Clarisse went to the mess hall for lunch. Getting their lunch they sat down with Annabeth and Grover. "You know I have a feeling that if it was up to you guys, you'd be out there sparing 24/7" said Grover as he munched on a pop can.

"Yeah well what can we say Goat boy, we take it seriously" Clarisse said as she ate.

After lunch, Clarisse and Percy decided to take a break from sparing and run the obstacle course. Percy stood back and watched as Clarisse did the obstacle course, finishing it in just 2 minutes and 20 seconds. Clarisse grinned at Percy

"Beat that time Seaweed Brain" she said. Percy rolled his eyes at her, before doing the obstacle course. Percy grinned at Clarisse as his time was posted which was 2 minutes and 15 seconds.

"Well War Girl, looks like I beat your time" Percy said grinning at Clarisse.

"Yeah you did Percy so can I congratulate you" asked Clarisse as she walked up to him.

Percy bit his bottom lip as Clarisse walked up to him. "How exactly are you gonna congratulate me War Girl" asked Percy.

"Like this Seaweed Brain" Clarisse said before pushing him up against a tree, pressing her lips to his.

Percy closed his eyes, slowly returning the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around Clarisse's waist pulling her closer to him.

As they kissed, Percy pulled Clarisse closer to him, moaning against her lips, as he slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Clarisse opened her mouth, inviting his tongue inside as she pressed her body to his. Percy and Clarisse started making out heavily against the tree, and they both felt their hormones were driving them crazy. Clarisse moans softly when Percy runs his fingers through her dark red hair.

After a while, they pulled back for air, Percy looked at Clarisse, and asked " What does this mean War Girl"?

Clarisse bit her bottom lip before saying "I don't know Seaweed Brain, but I do know one thing".

"What's that" asked Percy as he held her close.

Clarisse looked up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his sea-green eyes, "Daddy's not gonna like this."

**End of Chapter 1, I know its not your basic Percy/Annabeth pairing, but there is not a lot of Percy/Clarisse stories, also I'm not sure what color Clarisse's eyes are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mixed Signals**

Percy couldn't believe what was happening. Within a week of defeating Luke and Kronos, He was dating Clarisse! The daughter of the god of war; Percy and Clarisse told their friends, that they were together, they gave them crooked grins and told them that it was about time that they got together.

At the present time, Clarisse was busy sparing with another member of the Ares cabin, Unaware that Percy was sneaking up behind her. Clarisse may not have noticed Percy, but the other Ares kid placed a finger to his lips, signaling for him not to say anything. Percy walked straight up behind Clarisse and began to lightly kiss and nip at the back of her Percy kissing the back of her neck, Clarisse tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder, moaning softly as he did that. After a few minutes of Percy kissing and nipping at the back of her neck, Clarisse turned around and gave him a small smile"I thought you were busy with Annabeth and Grover?" Clarisse asked as she removed her helmet.

Percy gave her a warm smile before saying "I was, but now I want to spend time with my girlfriend".

Hearing this Clarisse arched an eyebrow and smiled evilly before leaning up, whispering into Percy's ear "That means you want to make out don't you"?

Percy grinned at Clarisse before saying "Maybe and besides War Girl, are you complaining?"

Clarisse who had just taken off her armor replied "Mhmm no not really Seaweed Brain".

The happy couple then walked hand in hand to Percy's cabin, Once there, they shut and locked the door before the make out session soon as Clarisse felt Percy's tongue enter her mouth, she felt herself begin to melt into his arms, as their tongues did battle for dominance.A couple hours later, Clarisse was nuzzling against Percy's chest, while Percy was runing his fingers through her dark red hair.

"Hey Seaweed Brain", Clarisse said looking up at Percy.

"Yeah War Girl" Percy asked looking down at her

"I love you" Clarisse said before moving her head back to Percy's chest.

"I love you as well War Girl", Percy said as he continued to play with her hair.

While unbeknownst to the two teens, the camp director, Dionysus was currently doing a visit to Mount Olympus, as Zeus and the other gods wanted to know how things were going after the before Dionysus entered, Zeus asked him to wait outside, while he and the other gods and goddesses talk about the aftermath of the looked around at all the gods and goddesses sighing softly. In his heart he knew what everyone was thinking.

Zeus looked over at his brother Hades, god and lord of the underworld and asked "Brother are you sure Kronos is buried back in Tartarus"?

"Yes, Percy and his friends made sure of that" Hades replied. The gods and goddesses breathed a sigh of relief before Zeus called in Dionysus "So all in all fellow Gods, everything at Camp-Half Blood is in order" finished Dionysus.

Zeus and the other gods all nodded before arising from their chairs to leave. Dionysus spotted Ares who was making his way over to Aphrodite, and Dionysus called "Ares wait a moment i need a word with you".

Rolling his eyes slightly, Ares made his way over to Dionysus.

"What is it Dionysus" growled Ares, annoyed.

A small smile appeared on Dionysus's lips as he said, "I thought id let you know, that Clarisse has a boyfriend now".

Ares's eyes widen slightly before saying, "Oh she does, does she? Well who is it? someone from the Hermes cabin no doubt".

Dionysus grinned before shaking his head and said the name that Ares did not want to hear

_Percy Jackson_

**A/N: Oh-Oh Ares now knows what will befall Clarisse and Percy now that her father knows?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mixed Signals **

Ares couldn't believe his ears at what Dionysus just told him. His little daughter romantically involved with one of his sworn enemies, it just wasn't possible.

Meanwhile, Clarisse and Percy were in the mess hall, helping getting everything ready for lunch. Clarisse watched as Percy was washing some dishes in the large sink that was in the over to the freezer, Clarisse dug out a chunk of ice, before sneaking up behind Percy. Once she was behind him, She reached up and shoved the chunk of ice down the back of his yelped as the cold ice ran down his back.

Turning around, Percy fixed Clarisse with a cold stare and said "You are such a brat War Girl" as the ice slid out of his shirt. Percy suddenly looked at the sprayer in his hand, before fixing a evil grin at Clarisse.

Clarisse who put two and two together, started backing away slowly and said "Percy don't you dare".

Percy grinned at Clarisse before pulling the trigger on the sprayer; cold water hitting Clarisse in the chest, her tank top, becoming soaked soon as it started, it stopped, as Percy's eyes were transfixed on Clarisse's chest. Clarisse glanced down and saw that not only her flaming red bra was showing thru her white tank top, but you could also see her nipples poking thru as no one around, Clarisse grinned as she pulled her tank top and bra up, revealing her, breasts. As she did that, Percy's eyes flashed slightly and he started to drool.

"Mhmm see something that caught your interest Percy?" Clarisse asked as she pulled and played with her nipples. Percy said nothing as he walked over, pushing Clarisse against the refrigerator, tilting his head down, taking her nipples into his mouth, sucking on them. Feeling Percy, sucking on her nipples, Clarisse moaned his name out "Fuck Percy, don't stop, your mouth feels amazing as it sucks my nipples." she moans and grabbed his head, holding it to her Percy sucked on Clarisse's nipples, he reached down, and began rubbing her pussy thru her pleasure stopped as soon as it started as Annabeth walked into the kitchen, who cleared her throat loudly, Percy stopped and Clarisse lowered her shirt and bra, both teens blushing as they turned to face their friend.

"What's up Annabeth" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your play time, but um Clarisse your father is here". Both Clarisse and Percy's eyes widened.

"M...My father" Clarisse said looking at Annabeth.

"Yeah, he's in the big house and he wants to see you both". The two teens walked over to the big house and went inside, both biting their bottom lips as they sat down in front of Ares.

"Now Clarisse baby, I love you, _BUT YOU ARE NOT DATING THIS BOY!_" Ares said glaring daggers at Percy.

Clarisse looked at her father and said softly "Dad, I know you love me, and I love you, but I love Percy".

Ares growled and said "Have you forgot that we've been enemies since we met".

"No daddy, I didn't forget, but please, I love Percy" said Clarisse.

Ares looked from Percy, to his daughter before saying "So be it then, however Jackson if you dare break my daughters heart, Not even Poseidon can save you". Percy nods, and gulps noticeably, making Ares grin.

After their meeting with Ares, Clarisse and Percy returned to his cabin to get some rest. Once they were in their undergarments, and in bed, Percy looked down at Clarisse and said "Well at least that over, and we know that he sort of approves this". Clarisse nodded her agreement as she nuzzled against him.

Later on that day, after locking the door to his cabin, Clarisse and Percy had make out session. As the make out session got more heated, Percy slid his hand between Clarisse's legs and once again started rubbing her pussy thru her panties. As Percy rubbed her pussy thru her panties, Clarisse moaned his name out, lifting her hips up so he could get her panties off. Percy tossed Clarisse's panties aside, before leaning down, running his tongue up and down, Clarisse's pussy Percy, did this, Clarisse moaned and reached down, holding, his head to her pussy, as she did that, Clarisse moaned out "Mhmm god Percy, please eat me out".

"Mhmm with pleasure" Percy said as he started licking and nipping at Clarisse's dripping wet pussy.

"Oh God Percy don't stop" Clarisse moaned as she ran her fingers thru Percy's hair.

As Percy continued, he glanced up at Clarisse, seeing pure pleasure etched on her face, as he slowly pushed his tongue into her pussy. As she felt his tongue enter her pussy, Clarisse lifted her hips up, moaning in pleasure as Percy started moving his tongue deeper into her pussy."God Percy i cant take much more of this" Clarisse moaned, as her walls tightened around his tongue. As he heard her say that, Percy reached up, pinching Clarisse's clit hard. As he did that, Clarisse screamed in pleasure as she greedily drank up Clarisse's cum, savoring every drop. When he finished, he pulled back licking his lips, savoring the sweet juices and cum that came from her pussy. Clarisse gave him a smile and said, "Mhmm god that was amazing Percy, but I need a few minutes.". A couple minutes passed, and Clarisse pushed Percy onto his back, moving between his legs, and deriving him of his boxers.

As she saw Percy's hard cock, Clarisse moaned and asked "Mhmm is this for me Seaweed Brain".

Percy grinned down at her and replied "You bet your sexy ass it is War Girl".

Clarisse leaned down, slowly running her tongue up and down the length of Percy's cock. As she did that, Percy moaned her name out. Clarisse closed her eyes as she slowly took Percy's cock deep into her she did that, Percy reached down and started running his fingers thru her hair moaning out "Oh fuck Clarisse don't stop baby". Clarisse moaned as she bobbed her head up and down Percy's enough Clarisse was deep-throating Percy's cock, and each time she did, Percy groaned her name out. As she deep-throated him, Clarisse reached up, and started playing and massaging his balls."Clarisse baby I...I'm gonna cum" Percy groaned.

Clarisse looked up at Percy and hummed around his cock. Feeling her do that, Percy thrusted up, moaning her name out, as he came Percy came into her mouth, Clarisse moaned and swallowed it all, pulling away from his cock, Clarisse looks up at him, her eyes a bit dark as she licks her lips. A couple hours later, Percy and Clarisse were snuggling in his bed, "Mhmm god Percy that was amazing". Clarisse said as she snuggled into his chest.

"You can sure say that again Clarisse". Percy said as he ran his fingers thru her hair.

**A/N: Next chapter will probably be the sex one**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mixed Signals **

One Week had passed since Clarisse and Percy had done oral to each other, and both couldn't wait to finally make love for the first time. Clarisse is pacing her cabin, waiting for Grover to come get her.

"Yo war girl!" Grover yells from outside, Clarisse rolls her eyes, before walking out.

"Don't you call anyone, other than Percy, by there real name?" Clarisse asked, hands on her hips.

"Hmm…nope." Grover grins " now if you don't mind, Percy is waiting for you." he says, walking away with Clarisse following.

"Do you know what Percy is planning?" Clarisse asked, her curiosity taking over.

"Nope, he wouldn't tell me, he just told me to come and get you to escort you to his cabin." Grover says, Clarisse pouts slightly. Grover leaves as soon as they get closer to Percy's cabin. Clarisse walks over to the door and walks inside. Clarisse walks towards the bedroom, her hazel eyes widening at the sight before her, Percy transformed his room to make it look like a romantic feeling, red…the color of her hair…candles, big and small are lit all over the room, giving it a soft glow, blood red rose petals are scattered everywhere.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked softly, his arms wrapping around from behind her, his lips against her ear. Clarisse moans softly.

"Yes." she says softly, before looking at him. " I love it, but you didn't need to do all of this, I know you love me."

"I know, but I wanted to show you how much I love you." Percy says, before pulling her against him, kissing her deeply, Clarisse moans arching her body towards his, she gasp softly when he quickly lifts her in his arms carrying her over to the bed and lays her down, laying on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

"Clothes off." Clarisse moans. Percy grins and it didn't take long to get her completely naked on his bed, her dark red hair a dark halo around his pillows, her cheeks flushed from her already growing desire for him.

"Tonight is all about you baby." Percy says softly, gently stroking her pussy. Clarisse moans lifting up towards his hand. Percy lowers his head and gently nips at one of her semi-hard nipple, making her arch off the bed slightly, he then sucks it into his mouth while adding two fingers slowly into her dripping pussy.

"Fuck Percy, don't fucking stop." Clarisse moans, lifting towards his hand and mouth. Percy looks up at his beautiful girlfriends face, her face twisted in pure pleasure that is being brought to her by his fingers and his mouth. Feeling eyes watching her, Clarisse looks down, her hazel eyes darken from pleasure.

Percy slowly kisses down her body, his fingers never stopping inside her pussy. Clarisse lifts her hips completely off the bed when Percy starts to suck and nip her clit. Percy placed his free hand on her abdomen. He slowly removes his fingers, and replaces them with his tongue, while his thumb rubs her clit. Not long after, a strong orgasm tore through her body, and Percy laps her cum up, cleaning her pussy, before crawling up her body kissing her nose softly, making her eyes open, they're kind of unfocused and dazed, making him grin.

"You taste delicious baby." Percy says nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"I want you inside me." Clarisse whimpers softly looking up at him. Percy nods and slowly gets into position.

"It will hurt baby." Percy says softly looking deep in her eyes.

"I know, I know you'll be gently, I love and trust you deeply." Clarisse says. Percy slowly guides his cock into her pussy, keeping his eyes locked on her face. Clarisse whimpers biting her bottom lip leaning her head back. Percy pulls his hip back slightly, before thrusting forward, breaking her hymen, and kissing her deeply as she screams in pain against his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Percy says against her mouth, pulling away from the kiss and kissing her tears away. Clarisse looks up at him, her legs wrapping around his waist slowly. Percy slowly starts to thrust inside her.

"Oh god, the pain is gone." Clarisse moans, the pain turning quickly into pleasure. "Go harder, faster." she begs. Percy grins before speeding up his thrusts. Clarisse moans louder in pleasure, her walls tightening around his cock, making him moan, Clarisse arches her body towards his as he pounds harder and faster inside of her pussy.

"Cum." Percy whispers in her ear, and continues to move deeper inside her. Clarisse moans his name out to the heavens as she cums hard. With a few quick thrusts, Percy soon follows her, and cums deep inside her pussy. He moves onto his back, still deep inside Clarisse's pussy.

"That was amazing." Clarisse says softly nuzzling into his chest, her eyes closing slightly when his fingers move through her dark red hair.

"I love you." Percy says softly, kissing her forehead, before falling asleep with her.

**A/N: thanks again to my girlfriend for writing the sex scene for this fanfic as well. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mixed Signals**

"Oh shit, I'm in so much trouble." Clarisse said as she stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand. Biting her bottom lip as she sat down on her bed, wondering what both her father and Percy would think when they found out that she was pregnant.

Clarisse stood up and walked over to her dresser putting the test in the top drawer. As she did so, she didn't see the door opening and Percy walking inside. Percy grinned as he sneaked up behind Clarisse, wrapping his arms around her waist. As she felt arms wrapping around her, Clarisse jumped back, her ass rubbing against Percy's crotch.

"Mhmm that felt good War Girl." Percy whispered into Clarisse's ear. Once she knew that it was Percy's arms wrapped around her, Clarisse felt her heart slowing down. Clarisse turned around and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, pressing her head to the crook of his neck. "Clarisse, what's wrong?" Percy asked as he ran his hands up and down her back. Clarisse bit her bottom lip before looking up at him. '

"Nothing Percy." Clarisse said before nuzzling against his neck. After the two teens made out for a while, Percy left to go spar for a little bit. While he was gone, Clarisse started to work on making dinner for the two of them. As she worked, Clarisse kept thinking of what would happen, once Percy and her father found out that she was pregnant. She was quite sure that her father, The god of war Ares, would surely rip off Percy's cock and shove it up his ass for impregnating his little girl. She closes her eyes, and can practically almost hear her father growling as he sharpens his favorite weapons. Clarisse closed her eyes and shakes her head to get rid of the sound and made a promise to herself that she would tell Percy after dinner. Provided that Percy didn't distract her with mind blowing sex afterwards.

As she made dinner, Clarisse thought about the last time, she and Percy had sex, God it was amazing, Percy made her cum so many times that night.

_-Flashback-_

_It was very late at Camp-Half-Blood, and most campers were asleep. Everyone except the couple Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and Clarisse daughter of Ares. "Oh fuck Percy don't stop." Clarisse moaned as Percy pounded deeper into her pussy. _

_"Fuck Clarisse you feel so great inside", Percy groaned as he thrusted harder inside her. Clarisse plunged her nails deep into Percy's back as she came hard. _

_-End Flashback-_

Around 6:30, Percy came back from the sparing field. "Mhmm dinner smells good Clarisse."

"Thanks baby" Clarisse said as she continued working on dinner. An hour later, Percy and Clarisse settled into a dinner that consisted of baked potatoes, steak, mixed veggies, and a cucumber/tomato salad.

"Everything was delicious Clarisse." Percy said as he finished eating. Once the dishes were done, Percy had Clarisse retired to her bedroom. As Clarisse felt Percy's hand slip into her shorts, she reached up and pushed him back. "What's wrong, what'd I do wrong?" Percy asked, watching as Clarisse sat up biting her bottom lip.

"Nothing Percy, I just need to tell you something" Clarisse said.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me anything." Percy said as he sat down beside her.

Clarisse took a deep breath, before grabbing Percy's hand and leading it to her stomach. Clarisse then fixed her hazel eyes, with Percy's sea-green ones, before taking a deep breath and said softly. "Percy, I'm pregnant." she says biting her bottom lip watching as everything she said goes through Percy by the emotions on his face, then she noticed him gulp, his eyes widening.

**A/N End of Chapter 5, and I will be doing a sequel to this, but I probably wont be working on it till after I finish the sequel to my other story Feelings. so Read and Review and stay tuned!**


End file.
